


Supernatural Waterpark Imagine

by Synyster23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synyster23/pseuds/Synyster23
Summary: Orginal imagine done by @juzojen on tumblr.-Imagine destiel at a water park, using a double inner tube on a lazy river. Sam catching then holding hands and kissing and records them. Dean flips him off when he realizes it. -Full disclosure. I've never written any thing like this before. I'm sorry if it's terrible or if there is mistakes. Show me mercy. 😭Anyways. I'm thinking established Destiel, but not super PDA. Cas is human, but not all StopnSip Steve sad about it, obviously Dean didn't kick him out.Occasional Dean POV thoughts, just cause it's funny. 🤷♀️🤷♀️





	Supernatural Waterpark Imagine

It was another sweltering July day, and Dean was tired of sitting in the bunker avoiding the heat.  
"Guys, I don't want to sit on my ass anymore, and I've cleaned everything twice. Let's do something, anything." Dean complained, slapping his hands down on the war room table.  
"Like what Dean?" Sam asked, looking up from another lore book, "I haven't got any cases, it's quiet out there."  
Dean looks from Sam's face to Castiel's, thinking about what he'd even like to do.  
_-Something other than this same old shit we've been doing for a week_.  
Cas is looking at him expectantly, simply waiting for his answer.  
-_Something to get Cas out of that trenchcoat...holy shit. How is he even wearing that right now, it's hot as balls._  
Dean snaps, "Got it. Waterpark.", he grins.  
"Waterpark?" Sam says, eyebrows raised in obvious questioning.  
"Dude, yes. Waterpark. Awesome slides, a giant ass wavepool, the junk food. Something to do other than sweat to death."  
Sam tilts his head, making a face of agreement. "Yeah, that actually sounds good."  
"Yes" Dean does a small fist pump of victory. "Cas let's go pack up Baby, Sam figure out where this roadtrip is headed."  
They start in the kitchen. Dean is pulling beer out of the fridge, headed toward a cooler on the counter. "Cas grab a couple bags of chips, ooh, those cheddar ones I like, don't forget those." Dean says.  
_-Beer, chips, jerky, Sam's weird smoothie things._ Dean shudders. -_Who the hell eats kale on purpose. What else, what else._  
"Any requests Cas?" Dean questions, grabbing some candy and tossing it in too.  
"Dean...what do we do at this "waterpark" exactly." Cas air quotes, looking confused.  
Dean turns around and looks at him. He puts his hand over top of Cas' on the counter and smiles. "We have fun, soak up some sun, eat all kinds of food, laugh at Sammy looking like a drown rat. It'll be a great time. You'll see."  
Dean sends Cas to put the food in the car, and heads to their room to pack a bag. He grabs both their trunks, sunglasses, and the book Cas has been reading, then heads back to the war room ready to hit the road.  
"So get this, the closest waterpark is only an hour and a half away, and pretty much a straight shot north. Let me grab my stuff and we can head out." Sam closes his laptop and starts toward his room.  
"We'll meet you at the car." Dean yells already halfway to the garage.  
The road trip passes quickly, and hour and a half nothing compared to what they are used to. Dean singing and shoving snacks in his face. Sam drinking his smoothie under Dean's disapproving gaze. Dean sneaks looks at Cas reading in the rearview mirror, winking when they make eye contact. Cas smiles when he does, quietly snacking on a bag of M&Ms.  
Dean parks Baby in the back of the parking lot, making Sam shake his head.  
"Dude, I don't need her getting dented from an excited kid launching themselves out of a minivan or something. Don't judge me." Dean says seriously.  
Dean watches Cas' face as they walk through the entrance, watching his expression go from skeptical to excited.  
Sam and Dean change into trunks, and then start stowing their belongings into a locker while Cas is still changing.  
Cas comes around the corner, wearing only blue trunks, looking awkward he asks "Is this truly all I should be wearing here?"  
-_unngghhh....hipbones. Focus Dean focus_.  
"Yeah, that's really all your supposed to wear Cas, sorry no trenchcoat on the slides." Dean puts his sunglasses on his head as Cas carefully sets his clothes on a shelf in the shared locker.  
"So do we have a plan or are we going free for all here?" Sam askes while spraying sunscreen on his face.  
"Oh, hey, toss me that." Dean replies, also spraying his face and shoulders. "I vote free for all, why not." He smiles as he looks at Cas. "Your gonna need sunscreen too, unless you have some leftover built in angelic SPF. I got you." He smirks.  
-_Damn Sammy and his spray on sunscreen....I can still rub this in, Cas doesn't know._  
Dean's hands linger on Cas's hip, rubbing small circles. "There you go, trust me, sunburn is not a human experience you would enjoy."  
"Thank you Dean." Cas stares at him, a small smile on his face.  
Sam coughs, "Alright then we're ready , let's go on that one first." He points to a big black waterslide with three twisting tunnels.  
Up, up, and up the stairs they go, Dean smacking both of them with his tube, laughing every time.  
The life guard signals them through, directing each of them to a tunnel.  
"Bet I beat you both to the bottom." Dean says with a childlike grin on his face, climbing into his inner tube.  
Sam just laughs, trying to arrange his legs correctly while being jostled by the water.  
"Does it actually matter or is this just a Dean thing?" Cas asks Sam.  
"Of course it matters!" Dean shouts, at the same time Sam answers "It's a Dean thing."  
The light turns green and they all push off into the darkness of the slide. Twisting and turning in the black tunnel, Dean can hear Sam laughing and Cas' gasp of surprise at what he assumes must be an opening for a waterfall. He can see light ahead and around the next curve he sees water pouring in overhead. His hair is immediately plastered to his forehead, and he can't help but laugh too even as he's wiping water out of his eyes.  
Dean slides out of the tunnel into the pool, looking around and seeing he is the first one out.  
"Yes!", he throws his arms up in celebration just as Cas comes out, and watches him slip off the tube. Cas stands up out of the water and wipes his face, a big gummy smile directed at Dean.  
"So what do you.." Dean is interrupted by Sam's less than graceful exit from slide, his tube flips him into the water. As he stands up, hair sopping wet and all over the place, Dean starts laughing while holding his stomach he points and says "Told you Cas, drown rat!"  
The next couple hours they get on everything they see. Actual racing slides with mats, one with a big family raft where they can all see each other laughing. In the wavepool Sam videos Dean launching himself into an oncoming wave, and they try a towering body slide that Cas declares his favorite. Not to mention all the nachos, pretzels, and ice cream Dean buys. Always handing Cas and Sam something after he tries a bite.  
After eating lunch Sam suggests they take a break in the lazy river. Sam leads the pack as they walk up to the stacks of tubes outside the lazy river, he grabs his and wades into the shallow water. Dean is grabbing himself one when Cas says "I want to use this one Dean.  
Dean turns around...Cas is holding up a double tube and smiling softly.  
-_Is that.. yup, it is. Okay, okay. No big deal. You know what, your boyfriend is hot, smoking hot. Look him all sunkissed and smiley about this double inner tube. Fuck it, if it makes him happy, I'm in._  
"After you." Dean smiles and gestures for Cas to get on first, climbing on once Cas is settled.  
Dean is looking around at the decorations lining the river's edge when he feels Cas grab his hand on top of the tube.  
He looks over and smiles at him, "So are you glad we came here?" he asks.  
"Yes, I'm happy we did what you suggested. Very happy." Cas leans forward and kisses him. Soft at first, just a brush of Cas' slightly chapped lips. Until Dean weaves his free hand in Cas' hair and pulls them together.  
"Hey guys" Sam calls out, "Do you wanna go around again or - oh, really.. in the pool you two?"  
Dean ignores him, deciding to focus his attention on biting Cas' bottom lip, drinking in the small noise Cas gasps out before he lets go.  
"I'm recording you, gonna put you on Instagram. #Destielatthewaterpark" Sam teases.  
Dean opens his eyes to spare Sam a glance and realizes he actually is recording, and stops kissing Cas to yell at him.  
"Have at it Sammy!" He pulls Cas back in, running his thumb along his jaw, then lifts his hand in the air flipping Sam off. He feels Cas chuckle into the kiss.  
"You have no idea what I'm gonna do to you when we get home." Dean growls, settling back into his side of the tube.  
"I think I have some educated guesses." Cas replies, linking their hands back together as they float along.  
"Ugh" Sam groans. "I'm wearing earplugs tonight."


End file.
